Hesitation
by LivMandaNickFinElRafi
Summary: Liv and Rafael
1. Chapter 1

Olivia grinned as she leaned against the wall watching Rafael Barba tickle Noah, who laid on his back on Barba's desk. When Liv first met Barba the last thing she expected to see was the softer side of Rafael, smiling and laughing. She definitely didn't see him playing with a young toddler, but standing there now she was glad she was able to see it for herself. She would be lying if she had said that she was beginning to grow feelings towards Rafael.

More than a friendship.

Olivia then frowned and shook her head. She was definitely not going to have any more romantic relationships with the people she worked with. With David Haden she had opened herself up to someone, it was the first time she had done so since her partner left. Then he chose the job over her- Olivia wasn't surprised by it, it happened all the time. For instance Dean Porter. So she was just fine they had fun for a while. She just felt stupid for feeling he was the one.

Then there was Brian.

She hadn't expected that at ALL. At first it was just sex, like it had been almost ten years ago then grew into something more. Olivia looks back on it and realize they were never meant for each other, they were just there to comfort the other. Brian was good to her- he was. But she knew he never really expected a long relationship with each other. She didn't want them to be trapped in a loveless relationship, like they were obligated to one another. When she hadn't been pregnant she was crushed by Brian's relief. She realized they wanted different things and she respected that.

"Alright there Sergeant?" Rafael asked. She snapped her head towards him, giving him a small smile.

"Trust me I'm fine counselor," Olivia smirked. They both looked at each other knowingly. It almost made Olivia shiver when he looked at her like that.

The eye contact they shared often almost reminded her of her old partner Elliot. They could read each other like an open book, sense the other ones mood. Olivia shook her head.

 _No, now's not the time to be thinking about El_

 _Is he even thinking about you?_

That may be another reason she couldn't do relationships. Elliot Stabler knew her in and out. Despite their arguments they had trusted each other. They had each other's backs. She told him every horrible detail about the monsters inside her closet and he did the same. She knew she had actually started to grow romantic feelings about him, even dreaming about him from time to time. Well she definitely didn't now. Because he had left her without a single fucking word.

Olivia frowned, feeling the pain of losing her partner. She thought the feeling might never go away.

 _Well good riddance bastard,_ she bitterly thought.

"Your mother seems to be in lala land," Rafael chuckled. He looked at the toddler, still impressed he managed to look like the Sergeant without actually being hers. The dark hair, the deep chocolate eyes. He thought Noah's eyes were as beautiful as Olivia's.

Rafael's eyes grew wide.

He had actually just thought of Olivia Benson in a romantic way.

Rafael had started to grow feelings for the Sergeant a while back, even before the Lewis incident. The detective (she was at the time), didn't even realize his obvious flirting, Then he had found out that she was seeing Haden- he was upset but fine. Then with Cassidy? Now that really bothered him. He looked at them and questioned why in the hell Olivia Benson would even consider a low life like Brian Cassidy. When Cassidy had been accused of rape, Rafael didn't even bother to hide his disgust for the man. Olivia Benson definitely deserved more, so he was happy when Amaro had told him they broke up. He was going to ask her out then, but then the fiasco with Noah and Johnny D happened. Plus his grandmother had passed away. There was too much going to start anything more than a strong friendship.

But now looking at her, leaning against his office door smiling at him hold her son, he couldn't think of a better time.

But how was he supposed to ask.

Before even taking the time to think about it, his mouth just blurted it out.

"CometodinnerwithmeLiv," he said quickliy and loudly.

Olivia Benson had never heard Rafael Barba sound so nervous in her life. But as he blurted that sentence (?) so was she. Olivia's eyes went wide and her tan skin began to blush. She cocked her head to the side, looking down at the carpet. She absentmindedly began to lick her bottom lip, one of the few things she did when she was nervous.

Rafael felt his own face begin to warm. He was frowning at the tall brunette beauty. He knew he shouldn't have asked, she had just hurt his pride by ignoring him. But he definitely didn't want to lose their friendship, yet of course he had just made it awkward.

"It's red polyester," Rafael blurted.

Olivia rose an eyebrow and looked at him, confused. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well you were finding the carpet interesting for some reason," he shrugged.

She sighed. He was using sass.

 _Again_

They were silent for a while, Noah's giggles the only thing heard in the office. Rafael turned his eyes away from Olivia, disappointed. But his eyes looked back up as he watched the handsome baby in front of him play with his suspenders.

"So…..what kind of dinner?" Olivia asked. Rafael looked back towards her. She looked so cute, looking down at her expensive boots, kicking the carpet as she bit her lower lip.

"Well the one where you eat food," Rafael smirked.

 _Damn that sass._

Olivia looked up at him, giving him her best 'Don't fuck with me', look. He had seen that look many times. Towards him for his comments. At perps. At Amanda for trying to take the last donut in the morning. At John Munch who had slapped her on the ass one day.

"A date Liv," he smiled softly "I want to go on a date with you,"

"I, uh, I…uh," Oliva stammered "Sure okay….we'll go on a date,"

Rafael smile brightly, looking at Olivia one last time before looking down at Noah.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any SVU characters (sadly), they are Dick Wolf's. Plus I'm hoping Barson will become canon this season.**

Olivia sighed as she tried on her fifth dress yet. She couldn't quite find the right thing for this date. She never had this problem before but then again she was going on a date with Rafael Barba. The man who dressed better than any other man and women she's ever met. She was glad the scars Lewis had left behind had finally healed. You could still see a few though. Like an old burn under her left breast in the shape of a key. She was beginning to get comfortable wearing more revealing clothes.

She groaned seeing she already had four different dresses laid across her bed. Olivia had her hair tied up, with a few loose strings, falling down the side of her face. Finally she had chosen one, a dress that Alex had bought for her as a birthday gift. It was a purple Calvin Klein dress that stopped above her knees with a cutout neckline to show a little cleavage. If there was one part of the body Olivia Benson knew was most irresistible it was her breast. She had caught many men and women staring at her very well sized breast. Including Elliot, Fin, and Amaro. She found it funny though, trying to talk to someone, watching them struggle to keep their eyes from lowering towards her breast.

FBI Director Lowes didn't even attempt to keep his eyes up. Then had the nerve to ask her out- she was more than appalled.

Olivia walked into the messy living room, smiling at Lucy. Lucy had Noah sitting on her lap, his back against her as she read him _The Cat in the Hat._ It was one of his favorites. Olivia had grown very fond of the young brunette babysitter- she was a blessing. No matter when Olivia seemed to need her, she was always more than happy to come babysit the Sergeant's son.

"Lucy I cannot thank you enough for watching him," Olivia sighed. She grabbed her cream colored trench coat off the couch.

"Don't worry Liv, I've got him," Lucy chuckled. Olivia gave her a grateful smile. Both Lucy and Olivia had felt as though they had become close friends, Lucy had even began to grown fond of calling Olivia by her nickname. "Plus I'm glad to see you go out, just have fun and come back anytime,"

"Now are you sure?" Liv asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yes," Lucy laughed. "Now go,"

Olivia smiled one last time before heading to the door. She opened it seeing Rafael was standing right in front of her door. Olivia was confused as to why he looked so shocked to see her open the door. It looked as if he had been standing there for a while.

"Rafael….how long have you been standing out here?" Liv asked.

"Oh…uh, a few minutes," Rafael said, holding his head up to seem more confident. Olivia chuckled as she took in his appearance. He wore an expensive dark blue plaid suit with a yellow tie. His shoes, of course, were expensive clean leather dress shoes. "I also brought you something,"

Olivia smiled brightly when Rafael took the hand that was behind his back to reveal a bouquet of yellow and pink tulips wrapped together by a silk pink ribbon.

"Rafael….thank you, these look so…..expensive," Liv gasped. She gently took them from him, putting her face to the flowers to inhale the sweet scent.

"Nothing's ever too expensive when it comes to you," Rafael said. He cleared his throat when Olivia looked at him intently.

"Why Rafael I never took you for the romantic type," Olivia smiled softly.

"Well maybe I should show you just how romantic I can be," Rafael flirted, giving her his signature smirk.

 **Barson-Barson-Barson-Barson-Barson-Barson-Barson-Barson-Barson-Barson**

Olivia gasped once the cab stopped in front of New York's most romantic expensive restaurants, Amélie. Rafael paid the cab driver money before getting out and rushing over to open Liv's door. He gently took her hand, closing the door before the cab drove off. He walked them inside up to a waitress who waited at a podium.

"How may I help?" the young woman asked.

"Table for two, name under Barba," Rafael said.

"Of course, right this way," the waitress smiled.

Once they were led to their seats, they sat at a well decorated table. The waitress left menus, gently smiling at them before going to get the wine they requested. Olivia looked above her menu, peering at Rafael who was rubbing his face. She noticed he hadn't shaved recently but she actually find him even more attractive with the dark stubble on his face. Then her eyes unconsciously lowered to his thin lips.

"Why Sergeant are you checking me out?" Rafael smirked, looking up so their eyes met.

Olivia blushed, licking her bottom lip. "Guess I've gotten caught Councilor," Olivia chuckled.

Olivia looked down at her menu and Rafael took the time to return the favor. His eyes stared at her thin glossed lips before looking down at her cleavage. Olivia looked at him, smirking this time.

"Why Councilor are you checking me out?" Olivia used his own words on him.

Rafael cleared his throat before smiling. "Guess you caught me,"

After they had ordered their food and gotten their wine, they both sat at the table discussing a recent case, until Rafael cut her mid-sentence.

"All I'm saying is the evid-"

"Enough Liv," Rafael interrupted softly. "Tonight is about us. About you and me. About Rafael Barba and Olivia Benson. I don't want to hear about rapist, murderers, victims, and attorneys at our dinner. Let's make this dinner a happy moment huh?"

Olivia bit her lip, nodding her head at him. "You're right, you're absolutely right,"

"I definitely don't want to hear about Tucker," Rafael grunted "That man has a thing for you,"

"What?" Olivia gasped. "He does not, he's just become nicer,"

"Olivia Benson that man has it bad for you," Rafael rolled his eyes.

"Is someone jealous?"

"Damn right," Rafael said before he could catch himself. Rafael blushed looking down while Olivia smiled brightly at him.

"Well you have nothing to be worried about, because I am not interested in Ed Tucker,"

"So how's Noah," Rafael said, smiling back at Olivia. "El es bueno?"

"Él está bien" Olivia chuckled. "I appreciate you spending time with him. He loves his Uncle Rafi,"

Rafael shivered a little hearing Olivia call him by his nickname. "I love spending time with the both of you,"

Rafael reached over the table and gently took her hand. He began to kiss her fingertips before turning her hand over to kiss her palm.

"Being with you is calming," Olivia admitted "Even with those damn snarky comments you make,"

Rafael laughed as he linked his hand with hers. "We should do this more often,"

"Are we even dating councilor?" Olivia sked seriously, eyeing their entwined fingers. His hand was warm and soft.

"Yes we are," Rafael said. He sat up a little, leaning over the table to kiss her on the cheek.

Olivia blushed. She had never been fond of public affection. "Well….I like that,"

 **Barson-Barson-Barson-Barson-Barson-Barson-Barson-Barson-Barson-Barson**

"Thank you for taking me out Rafi," Olivia said as they stood at her apartment door. She smirked seeing the way he reacted to her using his nickname. He cleared his throat as he _adjusted_ himself.

"Well this defiantly won't be the last time, Liv," he smirked.

They both stood there, staring at each other. Both wanted to kiss the other but didn't know how. Olivia finally rolled her eyes before leaning in to kiss Rafael on the lips. Their lips pressed together as Rafael wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Her tongue ran across his bottom lip and he quickly opened his mouth. Both their tongues explored each other's mouth tasting each other. Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck, inhaling his intoxicating cologne.

They both split apart for air, quietly laughing together.

"See you tomorrow," Rafael said "We'll stop by the café for breakfast,"

"Okay," Olivia smiled. He leaned in and kissed her one more time before walking down the hall.

 **Barson-Barson-Barson-Barson-Barson-Barson-Barson-Barson-Barson-Barson**

8 Weeks Later-

Olivia and Rafael had been dating for the past month. They hadn't told anyone they had been dating- the only person who knew of their relationship was Lucy and that was because she caught them kissing in Olivia's living room. There were make out sessions and touching but both agreed to take it slow. Even though they hadn't paid attention to it both Fin and Carisi had already began suspected a romantic relationship between them. I didn't help when Olivia came out of her office with a hickey on her neck- one she definitely didn't have until Barba walked in her office, closing the door behind him.

Rafael had basically been living in her apartment, bringing clothes, cooking dinner, playing with Noah, even spending the nights there. They enjoyed watching movies on late nights with a glass of wine. Rafael even enjoyed going to the park with Noah and Olivia.

But lately she had been avoiding him since yesterday and he knew why.

" _Rafael, I said no ice cream!" Olivia scorned as she watched Rafael and Noah eating ice cream cones while they sat in the sand. She was actually surprised to see Barba was willing to get his expensive suit pants dirty to play with Noah._

" _Oh come on Liv," Rafael chuckled. Olivia couldn't keep a straight face so she smiled, simply rolling her eyes at them. Rafael smiled down at Noah. "Mama's overreacting isn't she Noah?"_

" _Mommy!" the toddler cheered. He had recently learned that word and it made her heart soar just hearing him scream it at the top of his lungs. "Da!"_

 _Both Rafael and Liv froze right there. Rafael smiled brightly at the little boy then his heart broke when he saw the frown on Olivia's face. "Liv?"_

" _I…uh….," Olivia stammered "It's just an accident he didn't mean it,"_

 _Rafael was hurt when he heard Olivia dismiss Noah calling him 'Da'. "Olivia it's fine, really,"_

" _No it's not fine because you're not his father!" Olivia blurted. She gasped at the hurt look on Rafael's face._

 _Why did she always managed to ruin things?_

" _I should be going," Rafael said. He couldn't believe what Olivia had just said to him. He loved her- he did, but that one outburst broke his heart. He grabbed his blazer from her, none too gently and put it on. He looked at Noah and kissed his chubby cheek. "Uncle Rafi has to go now,"_

" _Da! Da! Da!" Noah cried as he raised his arms up. Olivia picked up Noah instead, avoiding eye contact with Rafael period. She wish she could have taken what she said back but then again she was right. Rafael was not his father and she didn't want to get Noah hurt if Rafael ended up leaving her, leaving them._

" _I'll come see you later bud," Rafael said. "See you later Sergeant," he added bitterly._

 _Olivia felt tears run down her face as she heard him rush off, leaving Noah crying 'Da' as he left them._

Now he walked down the street to the 1-6, with a rose hidden in his brief case. He wanted to talk to her- like seriously talk to her. He sent email but she avoided them, he called but she never answered. He didn't want to end their relationship but then again it was her who had snapped at him, it was her who had hurt him. He sighed, smiling at a few officers who had walked by. He wanted to find out what he was going to say and do when he saw her so he walked into a nearby vacant alley. Yet he realized it wasn't vacant. That's when he gasped.

He saw his so called girlfriend, Olivia Benson, pushed up against the wall with Ed Tucker's mouth attacking hers. She didn't even look like she was trying to push him away, in fact she had her legs wrapped around his waist, holding onto his shoulders.

He never would have expected Olivia Benson to be a cheater and he sure as hell did not expect her to cheat on him.

 _Because you have nothing to worry about, I am not interested in Ed Tucker_

Bullshit.

Rafael had tears rush down his face and quickly made his way out of the alley and away from the precinct. He couldn't be near there or around her.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia groaned as Ed Tucker began kissing her neck. This would be their tenth time fucking each other- fourth time doing it in public. Olivia had been seeing him since before Amaro left and it grew into an affair. She just needed someone and so did he, but when she asked them to stop because she had started seeing Barba- he threatened to blackmail her. He had many things on her she didn't expect, leading all the way back to 2001. She actually wondered if he had planned this from the beginning.

Just knowing she was cheating on Rafael made her feel guilty. After having sex with Ed she would just burst into tears. He always reassured her that it'd be okay but Liv just wanted this to end. She was never a cheater and she definitely didn't enjoy the idea of cheating on Rafael. They were just becoming stronger and this affair just had to stop.

"Ed...we've got to end this," Olivia gasped as he entered her. "I'm seeing someone,"

"Then drop them for me gorgeous," Ed moaned. He cupped her cheek gently rubbing his thumb along her face. "We could be great together Olivia. I really do like you,"

Olivia felt tears come down her face, frowning as Ed gently rubbed them away. "If you like me then why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I don't want anyone taking what's mine," he spat. He gently grabbed her neck, like he did sometimes, but then Olivia gasped when his grip tightened. Olivia cried as he pummeled into her without caring about her head smacking into the brick wall.

"Get-the-fuck-off-me!" she choked, pushing him away. He pulled out of her and she quickly pulled her pants up. She pulled her shirt back down, rushing out of the alley.

She looked down as she ran to her car, ignoring the greetings from fellow officers. Olivia jumped in her car, driving towards Rafael's office building.

 **Barson-Barson-Barson-Barson-Barson-Barson-Barson-Barson-Barson-Barson**

Rafael Barba sat on his desk, tapping on his mouse pad. So many things were running through his head about what he saw earlier. He had even fought the urge to walk to IAB and tell them his ex-girlfriend was sleeping around with one of their own. No matter what he still cared for Olivia. He didn't want her to be hurt no matter how much she had hurt him.

Speaking of the devil, there she was. She had stormed into his office, closing the door behind her. She looked like she had been crying but Rafael was too pissed to care right now. He stood up, putting his hands in his pocket.

"How can I help you Sergeant?" he asked coldly. Olivia frowned at him but then gave him a warm smile. She was actually confused to see him still frowning at her.

"I...umm, want to apologize for yesterday," she sighed. "I didn't mean to shout that or...hurt you. I just don't want Noah to get hurt. He loves you but what if you leave. I don't want him to get hurt and i don't want different men coming in and out, leaving both Noah and I heartbroken. I'm just...scared,"

"Olivia you should know that I would never intentionally hurt you or Noah," he said softly. "I care too much for you guys to let that happen. When I heard Noah call me Da, I was so happy. I never pictured myself becoming a father but just looking at Noah- makes me realize how much I love him,"

Olivia smiled as tears came down her face. She walked towards him,putting her phone on his desk, before wrapping her arms around his neck. Rafael was still disgusted by her but wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

"I'm so sorry," she murmured "And I'd never do anything to hurt you either,"

That made him snap. He quickly pushed Olivia away, glaring at her. It was a look that frightened Olivia, one that she never expected to see him give her. It was the look of pure disgust.

"Bullshit!" he spat "You slept with another man!"

Olivia's eyes widened "Excuse me?" she gasped

"Oh I saw you Benson!" he yelled, making her jump. "You only had your legs spread for him! Guess I can only expect a slut to cheat on her boyfriend! Who else are you sleeping with! Cassidy?"

"You don't understand," she yelled back. She couldn't believe this is what Barba thought of her. She began sobbing as her whole body shook.

"Oh what don't I understand? Are you sleeping with your fucking therapist too?" he yelled. That's when Olivia smacked him right across the face, leaving her hand burning and his face stinging.

"If I don't sleep with him he'll take my badge away!" she cried. "I had no choice,"

He shook his head, own tears coming down his face. He frowned. "No...no way. YOU'RE LYING!"

"I am not lying! After everything we see on the job you reall don't think it's possible,"

"Exactly! You used created a clever story based on what you hear any other day as an excuse to use when you get caught cheating!"

"Fuck you!" she shouted.

"Sorry sweetheart I don't think I want to even touch you," he spat. "Why don't you just go back to Tucker? Now he'd like to fuck you! Because us...WE ARE DONE!"

"Fine!" she yelled. She rushed out of his office, leaving her phone behind. She was in tears as she ran out of his office.

Rafael looked down, beginning to sob himself. Had she really been telling the truth? Maybe? No...there was no way. She was just a cheater, and even though he said some hurtful things, she needed to feel how bad she had hurt him.

He saw her phone light up. She had accidentally left it here when she ran out. He picked it up, looking down at the text message that was sent to her.

Tucker: Liv get your ass back here! Or else I'll report you!

Tucker: Olivia I'm sorry okay but if I don't see you today I'll have that badge

Tucker: I care about you Liv

Rafael gasped as he read the text messages.

 _She had been telling the truth and he just insulted her_

 _What had he done?_

 **Barson-Barson-Barson-Barson-Barson-Barson-Barson-Barson-Barson-Barson**

Olivia was actually questioning if she was doing the right thing as she knocked on Ed Tucker's apartment door. Ed Tucker flung his door open smiling gently at Olivia. He cupped her cheek, gently running his thumb against her cheek.

"I'm...sorry," she sighed. She looked into his eyes, gently smiling.

"You okay?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"I'm kind of..." she bit her lip.

"Everything's going to be okay," Ed said softly. He leaned in, latching his lips onto hers. When they pulled away he smiled down at her. "Come in"

"Okay," she nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone- they're all Dick Wolfs

"See beautiful I knew you'd come around," Ed said as he began to caress Olivia's face. Olivia frowned gently pushing him away.

"That's the thing Ed," Olivia sighed "I didn't come over here to date your, or sleep with you, or whatever...I came here to tell you this is it. I don't want to be a part of this anymore,"

"This is because of him isn't it," Ed said. The calm tone he was using only ended up confusing Liv. "He's not good for you,"

"And you are?" she spat.

"You're damn right I am!" he spat back

"Sorry but I can't be with someone who basically blackmails me into sex!" she shouted "If you really gave a damn about this you would just leave me alone! I am done with...whatever you call this,"

Tucker's hand flew up, smacking Olivia across the face. Both of them were surprised by his actions and stepped back from one another. Tucker shook his head, looking down as he bit his lower lip. Olivia looked like she was near tears as she brought her hand up to her face, her cheek burning from the smack.

"I'm...sorry," he murmured. He looked at Olivia nodding. "Okay...I won't bother you any more,"

"Stay away from me," Olivia hissed. She rushed passed Tucker, leaving his apartment. She slammed the door closed afterwards.

Olivia smiled as she looked down at Noah who lied asleep in his crib. She kissed him on the forehead before beginning to pick up all the toys he had spread all over the floor. As she picked up one of Noah's favorite toys (one that Amanda had bought him while he was sick- a stuffed minion toy) and held it, there was a knock at the door. Olivia looked confused as she looked through the peephole.

There stood Rafael Barba with a banquet of sunflowers in one hand and her cell phone in the other. Olivia bit her lip as she opened the door.

"Barba, is there something I can help you with?" she asked bitterly.

"Ugh...yeah," he sighed "Listen Olivia I'm really sorry about the things I said I-"

"Oh the fact you basically called me a cheating whore? Maybe I should just go back to Tucker and have him in between my legs?" Olivia snapped.

"I am sorry!" he cried, cringing at the thought of Olivia being with Tucker. "I should have known you wouldn't do that, I feel like an ass. Instead of yelling at you, I should have kept you safe from him. Please forgive me?"

"I don't know Barba," she sighed. He cringed again, noticing she kept calling him by his last name. "I don't know if I can't be with anyone who doesn't trust me. I don't know if we'll ever be able to date again, or even be friends for that matter," Rafael looked down "But maybe we can work our way there. I don't think we can date just yet, but we should try to build back up our friendship,"

"So...friends?" he said. He was disappointed she hadn't forgiven him right then and there but remembering all the things he said to her, he understood.

"Friends," she said sadly. She leaned in kissing him on the cheek. "Want to come in for a bottle of wine?"

"I...don't think that's a good idea," he said. "I mean I want to I-"

"You don't have to explain yourself," she said. She took her phone from his hand, sighing. "I think it's for the best right now,"

"Right," he agreed. "Well...goodnight,"

"Yeah," she said. Olivia closed the door, not even bothering to take the flowers he brought. She leaned against the door, feeling tears come down her face. She jumped when she heard knocking on her door. She quickly opened it, hoping Rafael would take her up on her offer, only to see her ex,Brian Cassidy standing there.

"Bri?" she questioned.

"Hey Liv," he smiled sadly. "I'm going to need you to come in and ask you some questions,"

"What for?" Olivia said. Seeing him now was definitely weird and uncomfortable. She stepped out of the way allowing him to walk into her home, the one they used to share. "You'll have to excuse the mess,"

"It's alright" Brian shrugged. She grew concerned as he stepped over a few toys, looking down into Noah's crib. "He's beautiful. I heard what happened at court, with Amaro and everything,"

"Well it was sad to see him go,"

"Not that much if a loss," Cassidy grunted.

She could still see he had something against Amaro. Amaro also had something against Cassidy.

 _You and Cassidy over?" she remembered Nick saying "Good you're way to good for that asshole,"_

"I realize just how much I still want to be with you," she heard Brian mumble to himself.

Olivia cleared her throat. "Why are you here again?"

"Well Ed Tucker was found dead in his apartment an hour ago, shot to the head," Brian said blankly "The tapes show that you were one of the last two to be at his apartment,"

Olivia's eyes widened. She gasped, shocked that the man she had been having an affair with was dead.

"Who's the other?" Olivia asked.

"Andy Eckerson," Brian said. Olivia gasped, shaking her head as she looked down. "Plus on Tucker's phone we have a list of things he texted you. Liv...was Tucker raping you?"

 **AN: Sorry this was short I'm just real fucking tired and lazy (don't hate me, being honest)**

 **Anyway please review :D**


End file.
